


Murder Kitty, Stabby Kitty

by Golden_Asp



Series: MCU Drabbles [9]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Needs Sleep, everyone else is there briefly - Freeform, he sings Bucky a song, murder kitty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:21:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23283943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Golden_Asp/pseuds/Golden_Asp
Summary: “Murder kitty!” Tony crooned.Silence fell over the kitchen as everyone turned to look at them.  Tony wriggled around in Bucky’s lap, petting his hair and making happy noises at him.“Did he just call you murder kitty?” Sam asked.Bucky shrugged.  “Yup.”ORTony is a sleepy boi and sings Bucky a song.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Series: MCU Drabbles [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1117584
Comments: 18
Kudos: 552





	Murder Kitty, Stabby Kitty

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessive_trash](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessive_trash/gifts).



> Thanks to Obsessive Trash who bought me 3 ko-fis! She said she's stuck on Winteriron and this is an idea I've had for a while. Thanks again for helping me out in this tough time!
> 
> not beta-ed

Bucky sat at the table, idly eating his breakfast. Sam and Steve stood at the sink, sharing dishes duty because they were both absolute nerds like that. Bucky, on the other hand, fully embraced the wonderful technology known as a dishwasher. It was amazing. He loved the future.

Clint sat across from him, hair standing straight up and eyes mostly closed as he shoveled his oatmeal mechanically into his mouth. Bucky was pretty impressed that it was actually making it into his mouth, honestly. Clint was a disaster human if he’d ever met one.

Natasha leaned against the counter, eating her own breakfast. Bucky was pretty sure Bruce was asleep at the table, head buried in his arms. It had been a long day yesterday. Bucky hated aliens. 

He heard footsteps and turned his head as Tony shuffled in. The genius looked dead on his feet, bags under his eyes deep enough to take shopping. His hair stuck up and he had grease smudged across his nose. He was fucking adorable and Bucky wanted to keep him forever.

He bumped into the table and grumbled, patting it in apology. Bucky barely repressed his snort of laughter and Tony’s eyes focused on him.

A wide, tired grin split Tony’s face and he stumbled forward, collapsing across Bucky’s lap. He barely managed to get his cereal bowl out of the way of Tony’s flailing arms.

“Murder kitty!” Tony crooned.

Silence fell over the kitchen as everyone turned to look at them. Tony wriggled around in Bucky’s lap, petting his hair and making happy noises at him.

“Did he just call you murder kitty?” Sam asked.

Bucky shrugged. “Yup.”

“Why?” Sam asked.

Bucky shrugged again, using his metal hand to make sure Tony didn’t go ass over teakettle onto the ground. “I’m going to take a wild guess and say he’s pretty damn sleep deprived.”

“You would be correct,” FRIDAY said. “Boss hasn’t slept in over 90 hours.”

“C’mon, doll, let’s get you to bed,” Bucky said.

“Murder kitty!” Tony said, grabbing Bucky’s face in his hands. “Murder kitty, stabby kitty, little ball of…knives!” Tony started to sing. Clint snickered, covering his mouth. “Murder kitty, stabby kitty…stab, stab, stab!” 

“Okay, enough for you. Time for bed,” Bucky said, trying not to laugh as he stood up with Tony in his arms. The rest of the Avengers didn’t bother to hide their laughter as Bucky carried Tony out of the kitchen. 

Tony’s head lolled onto Bucky’s shoulder, one hand still petting the former assassin as he walked to the elevator.

“You’re a good murder kitty,” Tony mumbled, eyes already slipping closed.

“I’m your murder kitty,” Bucky said, stepping out of the elevator into the penthouse.

“My murder kitty,” Tony said. Bucky chuckled and crawled into bed next to Tony. He hummed quietly, realizing after a moment that he was humming the weird song Tony had sang in the kitchen.

He closed his eyes, listening to Tony’s soft snores. 

Damn it. He was going to have that song stuck in his head all day.

**Author's Note:**

> comments and kudos are love!


End file.
